percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Mania, son of Mania/Dionysus
name: Max Mania age: 16 godly parents: Mania, Dionysus personality: unpredictable, impatient, power-hungry, good guy doing good a different way, is a wild card, is noble, righteous, has a large sense of humor, enjoys pranks, is slightly insane looks: crazily untidy thick brown hair, deep purple eyes that if you stair at them to long it temporarily makes you mad, pale skin, slightly taller than the normal hieght, good-looking backstory: Then I was 12. So i'm an adopted kid never knew who my original parents were. My parents had lots of money, and we lived in a villa in the golden state, California. I was an ordinary kid, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. That is until a horde of dracenae(that is to say a woman with snake skin, a serpents trunk for each leg and flaming hair) broke into school and started terrorizing everyone. Now iv'e never been the brave sort, but when I saw my friends being attacked I lost it. Saying I lost it is an understatement. I shrieked, three of the dracenae suddenly went crazy and started attacking another some of their own, two others melted into a fizzy purple liquid. Sparkling grape juice? And yet another screamed and then popped. Out of the halls came these big cats, leopards, and clawed 4 more of of the dracenae. The rest of the dracenae clutched their ears screamed and turned into this black dust. After that everything went black. Once I woke I saw my best friend, James. James was always strange, first off he was obsessed with Chinese food, secondly he never wore anything shorter than jeans, and finally he had crutches. He explained everything, why I was an orphan, who my true parents were, how i managed to do... whatever i did earlier. He told me that he was a satyr. If it had'nt a been for recent events i would'nt of believed a word of it. So we began our journey to camp half-blood. Oh and by the way when he told me that he was a satyr he discarded his jeans. He started to teach me how to use my powers. On the way their we ran into a lone cyclops. James jumped up and pulled a wooden cudgel and tried to bat him in the eye. The cyclops easily batted him aside. This made me angry. I ran toward him and and raised my hand about to summon a blast of sparkling grape juice when a golden bronze staff appeared in my hand then it felt like the staff was moving itself. I bashed him on the head, then he stabbed him in the eye as the the staff changed into a sword. The cyclops staggered backward then I raised my hand and clutched my fist and he exploded into sparkling grape juice. In the aftermath of the battle I studied my sword it had something in... Greek? Suddenly it clicked it said "insanity". How did I know that? I could barely read English because of my dyslexia. James told me that I could read ancient Greek because of dyslexia my mind was wired for Greek. He also told me that my sword/staff was a mixture of celestial bronze and imperial gold, excellent for killing monsters. We passed a flock of stymphilian birds which I promptly destroyed by turning them against each other. I then saw a mysterious sign driving me toward a gloomy cave. when I got there a treasure chest was in the middle I opened it and a golden laurel wreath with the inscription Julius Ceasar the most famous son of Bachus ever. I put it on when along the wall the torches lit revealing automatic crossbows that all shot at me. Moments later he looked up none of the arrows touched him. Around me was a forcefield with the inscription Julius Ceaser on it. The next day we reached camp half-blood. That night at the campfire above a symbol of a cup appeared. I was claimed by Dionysus, or so they thought. powers: can control the insane and leopards and maniae, can induce madness, can summon any form of food/drink, can summon jaguars, can go berserk and become more powerful but can't distinguish friend from foe, scream of insanity, banshee scream, control some forms of ghosts, quest status: has been on one quest the quest of the seiroglyph weapons: "insanity" his celestial bronze/imperial gold staff(turns people mad when it touches them and shoots sparkling grape juice) can turn into a falchion and a goblet that never runs out of sparkling grape juice or nectar, imperial gold laurel wreath that creates a force field, "Maniaxe" ''a celestial bronze/imperial gold throwing ax, best friend: James, a satyr pet: house cat that turns to a leopard, a seiroglyph( an enormous bat-wing cobra with a purple gem in the middle of its head can go into any form of art, feeds on emotions especially madness, which is why he likes Max so much, it spews acid smoke, and it shrinks and turns into a seiroglyph bracelet, it also uses sand magic, and hypnotizes its prey. It is also highly sentinent) other: is obsessed with sparkling grape juice, favorite movie: Alice in Wonderland, saying: "were all mad here" Cheshire Cat, is a lord of the wild fatal flaw: sparkling grape juice(just kidding... or am I), greed, his own unpredictability The Battle of Manhattan: In the battle of Manhattan, I was not working with camp half-blood. I was doing my own thing. I thought that they had defending Olympus under control, so I set out to attack Kronos's base alone. So of course my two best friends would'nt let me do it alone. It was just me, Alex, and Pierre against time. We set off as Alex us moonwarped(kinda like shadowtravel just with the moon) inside his base. Pierre has been taking lessons with the mist and wrapped us in it to stop demigods from seeing us and monsters smelling us. Unfortunately, it did'nt work. Pierre was forced to shadow travel us out. Outside his base we were trying to figure out a plan to cripple them. Alex sent a raven to figure out what their surprise was. When he got back we were very worried and tired from our acts. The surprise was the two gorgon sisters of Medusa. While coming up with a plan to beat them, we were ambushed arrow darts had hit Alex and Pierre. I activated my forcefield and raised my sword. In that moment we learned that it was'nt Medusa's sisters, it was Medusa. I quickly shut my eyes, then realized that as a birthday present, a friend had given me mirror glasses. I shoved the glasses onto my eyes, and I dared to look up. To my amazement I was'tn turned to stone by her gaze. She hissed" oh a smart one, looks like i'll just have to kill you the hard way." She lunged at me arms outstretched. I rolled out of the way and summoned my leopard to attack her. She just hissed. Then out of the ground came snakes hundreds of them, and they began to fight my jaguar. Panic stricken I shot a blast of sparkling grape juice at the snakes disintegrating some, but not affecting the others. Next I did something i'v never been able to do. I screamed but it was'nt like normal screaming I was trying to say "help me kill the snakes!" But I heard shrieking. Moments later redish purple ghostly figures zipped around screaming like banshee's. The snakes all cringed and died. Medusa was appalled and scared out of her wits. I took off my glasses and stared her in the eye. My eyes burned like fire, when I realized the were fire, purple fire, Medusa screamed and burst into purple flames. My friends woke up moments later confused but delighted when I told them what i'd done. We were happy till we heard the roar but it was'nt and ordinary roar it was the roar of a drakon, the Lydian Drakon. We rushed off to go help them, but when we got there the drakon was dead and so was Silena Beauregard. Clarisse La Rue was frozen, and loads of people were injured, surrounded by monsters. We smiled at each other and ran to join the fight. We fought like we've never fought before. Pierre was summoning thorns and thistles around monsters. Alex was shooting his moon arrows like crazy. I however was crazy swinging "Insanity", shooting blasts of sparkling grape juice, and summoning maniae and jaguars. We fought for hours keeping the enemy at bay, while Percy was fighting Luke/Kronos. Me, my friends, and the rest of the demigods were weakening but the waves of enemies just kept coming. Many of the centaurs were dead. About half of the hunters were mortally wounded. And Hades, Persephone, and Demeter were surrounded by 2 hydra's, 4 phalanxes of dracenae, 34 karpoi, and 16 hyperboreans`. Right now Alex was fighting a hyperborean giant. He was flying around on a wave of silver light, shooting blasts of white fire, while 3 hellhounds were biting the giant. Pierre was locked in combat with an empousai, and then he backed up and pointed at her and she turned into a bunch of flowers. I was fighting a cyclops I was tired of cyclops, so I shot a blast of sparkling grape juice at his eye, then I screamed at him blowing him back and impaling him on a large ice spike, put there by a son of Boreas. I nodded my thanks and left to find another target. I saw someone walking away in a far away street. I stabbed the hellhound in the ear that I had been fighting and went to follow the strange figure. I could barely hear the battle, when suddenly everything went dark. Too late I realized i had walked into a trap. I turned around and stood face to face with Iapetus. Iapetus had pulled out his sword. Before he could attack, I charged him. He just laughed, and it was like an invisible wall had hit me. I was hit backwards into a real wall. Sore and tired as I was I could'nt give up. I raised my hands and the maniae were summoned and were sucked into me. With the strength that they provided me I pointed my staff at Iapetus. Around the titans feet the ground cracked, and at each crack the ground exploded in sparkling grape juice. While Iapetus was drowning, I superscreamed, pushing Iapetus further in the sparkling grape juice. I turned the fizzy drink into an acid. I then jumped into the juice and stabbed him with my sword. I stepped out of the juice and the maniae stepped out of me. I promptly collapsed. When I woke I was in Olympus on the sidewalk with a purple blanket on me. Will Solace saw me awake and rushed over to me and forced my mouth open and pushed a square of ambrosia in. Mmm it tasted like the special extra chocolate chunk brownies that my mom used to make, it reminded me of many summers in the family villa. He then put a goblet of nectar to my lips. It tasted like sparkling grape juice, but somehow better(was that possible?). He just now noticed the war ax next to him. It was obviously celestial bronze/imperial gold. Will noticed where I was looking and said that it had appeared next to him with a note after they brought him into Olympus. The note said"good job son here is a gift your mother wanted to give you great work with that Iapetus fellow show them what a true son of Dionysus can do, oh and enjoy your new weapon"''. It had something written on the side it said ''"Maniaxe". ''I picked it up and it was covered in purple fire, and threw it at a tree, it hit dead center. I went to try to take it out but it was stuck. I decided to wait and see if it returned to him. Moments later an unfamiliar weight resided on my neck. I looked at it, and on my neck was a necklace the necklace depicted a war ax. He smiled. I then asked what was happening. Will looked distraught and then said that Percy was fighting kronos. I ran towards the throne room, I saw Luke about to strike Annabeth then I healed him of kronos's control I then went back outside. I heard the boom of the gods coming to the room. Zeus one by one called the demigods and gave them their rewards. Zeus then looked at me and I knew that Zeus knew everything that I had done, and he boomed "COME FORTH MAX MANIA SON OF DIONYSUS, AND MANIA"! Dionysus looked so happy he could've cried, but he restrained himself. Dionysus said "Max, my son, the council has agreed, in light of recent events for me to you. We have chosen to give you the gift of immortality, you shall become the new director of camp half-blood when you die, and a lieutenant to your father Dionysus". I stood awestruck. Thank you was all I could say. I would become a god. I did'nt remember the trip back except for everyone congratulating me,and patting me on the back.